


Bells of Christmas

by Lizphills500



Series: Steve and Loki Through Chris [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris de Burgh (Musician), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cute Ending, F/M, Loki Feels, M/M, Song Inspired, Steve Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Steve first Christmas together.</p><p>MERRY CHRISTMAS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone
> 
> This part is inspired by my favourite Christmas song by Chris. (Not a spaceman came traveling). Link below
> 
> Please read all other parts first.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uFV9bp2b3co

Overall, Steve was pleased with his first Christmas with Loki and his family. There was a little bit of tension between him and Odin, but it was barely noticeable and everyone knew that Steve had only just been accepted again as Loki’s boyfriend by his over protective father, so they politely ignored it. 

As predicted, there was a small army of guests. As well as Steve, Loki, Thor, Jane and Darcy, there was Fandral and Sif, Hogan and Volstagg with his wife and 2 children, a 4-year-old girl and 6-year-old boy. With the hosts, the table was crowded to say the least. Steve loved children and spent ages entertaining the little ones, much to Loki amusement. Loki like them too, but he staying a little aloof as he didn’t get on too well with their father.

Loki spent a lot of time before dinner talking to Fandral, both of them ignoring the daggers being shot at them by Sif. Steve wasn’t bothered. He knew Fandral had been Loki’s first in every respect, but also knew that their relationship had been long over before they broke up finally. So Steve was happy to watch his boyfriend chat to an old friend and joined in later, hoping to get to know the other man better.

Steve had expected a slightly formal affair, but was pleasantly surprised. Dinner was amazing and had been alive with conversation and jokes. Party hats from crackers were mandatory and there was no swapping so Thor was forced to sit through the whole meal with a bright pink paper crown on his head. The sight sent everyone in to fits of laugher, mostly as a result of the look on his face.

Gifts for the children was after dinner. Everyone seemed to make it their mission to get the biggest shrieks of joy from each child, but in the end their own parents won that game, having insider knowledge. There were the traditional party games, though 20 questions was banned as apparently Loki always seemed to win.

Darcy and Hogan was as entertaining as predicted. She pushed and pulled, doing everything she could think of the break his sombre attitude. He, in turn, dug his heels, responding with simple but calculated politeness designed to frustrate Darcy further. Steve knew Darcy wouldn’t be too disappointed. She wasn’t interested in Hogan and he was certain the other man knew it to. She just wanted to put a smile on his face for once and never backed down from a challenge. It was one of the things about Darcy that both irritated and impressed Steve about her. He was also sure she had a thing going on with one of Jane’s interns, a guy called Ian. Steve hadn’t meet him yet, but he knew it would be soon.

 

Steve had this warm feeling inside. This was his first real family Christmas ever (Christmas with his parents was a sorry affair). Christmas at the house was great, but there was something about a Christmas which was full of traditions which went back to the birth of the first child, rather than a mix of whatever you did in your own home. Steve was thankful as he had come so close to missing all of this.

The evening drew on and slowly the other guests began to leave. Volstagg and family were first, the children were in danger of falling asleep where they stood. Fandral and Sif left next. They seemed in the middle of a silent argument and Steve was relieved that they went before it stopped being silent. Hogan and Darcy were the last to leave as he had offered to give her a lift home.

 

Loki and Steve, like Thor and Jane were staying the night. Frigga had insisted, as this was the first time in years that she would have her family under her roof and she wanted it to last as long as possible. So the family stayed together for a while, taking about past Christmases and telling Steve and Jane embarrassing stories about their significant others.

It was late when Loki and Steve finally got to Loki’s room. Steve would have collapsed into bed but one of the children had covered his heir in something sticky during one of the games and he had been too polite to deal with it before now. So he headed for the shower.

Loki old rooms in his parents’ house were a bigger then his current apartment and Steve couldn’t understand why he was live there instead of here. Loki had muttered something about having his privacy, yet it wasn’t something that bothered him when he was staying as the house. Steve guessed it was really to do with adoption and so didn’t push too hard.

When Steve came out of the bathroom, Loki was pouring them drinks from his small bar. Loki rooms were made up of a small sitting room/Office which housed a sofa and fire place with a separate bedroom and bathroom. Steve sank into the sofa and Loki brought the drinks over, settling down next to him, his arm resting on Steve shoulders. Steve leaned in, snuggling close to his boyfriend, looking into the fire. It was electric but had a beautiful fire effect including sounds which made Steve feel even more relaxed then he already was.

“I had forgotten how nice it was to be around everyone, even Thor’s idiot friends.” Loki remarked.

“I really enjoyed myself. I’m glad we had kids here, they really make charismas for me. What’s the plan for tomorrow?” Steve asked.

“Boxing day is just for family. Mum made it a rule when Thor started inviting everyone over for dinner and before you think about ducking out, you’re included in that or you wouldn’t be staying the night. Dad insisted.” Said Loki sounding a little surprised. Steve said nothing, just shrugged.

“Steve, I know we said no presents, but I couldn’t help myself when I saw this.” Loki said, pulling away from Steve to pick up a box from under the sofa. 

Steve tried to look annoyed before laughing. “I feel better now.” and standing, headed to the bed room before come back with a wrapped present.

The couple couldn’t help laughing at each other. They should have known that the no present rule was never going to happen.

“Well seeing as I said it first, you get to open first.” Loki said smiling.

Steve wanted to argue, but knew if they started, they would still be arguing in the morning, it took the box from Loki and painfully slow, opened it. Inside was a beautiful carved wooden box. It looked antique and inside then was space for Steve’s paints, brushes and other smaller art supplies and equipment. Steve ran his fingers over the carving, amazed by the quality and the detail. He smiles at Loki, knowing that he would understand how much he loved it.

Loki hands ran over the wrapping, trying to see what it was. Giving up, he ripped the paper and opened the cardboard box. Inside was a first edition book on magical theory. Steve had seen Loki had the same book in the apartment, but it had been a modern reprint. This one had cost him a small fortune, but Loki was worth every penny to him.

“Steve, this….it’s……you’re crazy, you now that, right.” Loki stammered 

“And this didn’t cost you a pretty penny then, did it?” Steve remarked, gesturing to the art box. When Loki stayed silent, Steve knew he was right.

“Thank you.” Loki said, tears in his eyes. Steve leaned over and kissed him. This was what made Christmas for Steve, not the dinner or the gifts. It was making Loki happy and Steve would sell his soul to make that happen.

Loki broke the kiss long enough to say “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Steve replied before catching hold of Loki’s mouth again, this time determined not to let go.


End file.
